


Folded In Each Other's Wings

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Sleep, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura dreams, and Lizzie comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folded In Each Other's Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



The nightmare was passed; indeed, it was as if it had never been, and yet it could not be; for Laura, dreaming yet of the goblin fruits, slept uneasy. Each night Lizzie would wake while it was still dark, hearing Laura cry for what she feared, hated, and yet desired.

And Lizzie, half asleep herself, would turn, and take Laura in her arms once more, and kiss her as though she might herself taste the sweetness of those goblin fruits, and in the first dim light of the dawn Laura would sigh, and be still, and sleep a little longer.


End file.
